phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry Lays an Egg
|image = PerryContraption.png |caption = Candace protecting "Perry's" egg from Phineas and Ferb. |season = 2 |production = 206A |broadcast = 57 |writer = Michael Ryan |ws = Joe Orrantia Mike Roth |director = Zac Moncrief |us = May 22, 2009 |xd = April 11, 2009 |pairedwith = "Gaming the System" |dvd=''A Very Perry Christmas'' | arc= | adapt= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb find an egg and believe it's Perry's, and they take care of it until Candace decides to teach them how to properly take care of an egg. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz plans to get revenge on whales for stealing his old girlfriend. Episode Summary 's).|left]] Phineas and Ferb are in their backyard, trying to make today the sunniest day ever. While they climb back down the tree, Ferb accidentally knocks a bird's egg out of its nest, and it rolls all the way down to rest at Perry's foot. Phineas spots it and concludes that Perry has just laid an egg! However, when they both turn around, Perry is gone. He enters his lair. Phineas and Ferb build a contraption, called the Platadroid, that warms the egg and plays Perry's chattering noise at any time to keep the egg safe. They were supposed to build the whole thing as a platypus, but they thought it would take too much time, so they built the bottom half only instead. Phineas states that nothing says mother's love like a giant robotic platypus butt. Inside their house, Candace is watching a show about turtles. She is eating popcorn and in the show, it says that even if the turtle cannot even walk five feet, it still has a chance of danger. This has an effect on Candace. She opens up the window and sees Phineas and Ferb helping the egg. She runs out and holds the egg. Candace says that the egg needs a mother, so she runs back inside the house and comes out wearing a platypus suit. ".|right]] Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz out in the ocean. He sees Doofenshmirtz throwing a bucket of krill out in the water, and finds out that Doofenshmirtz used to love a girl who loved whales, and since he loved her so much, he invented a whale-translator-inator. The whale told the girl that she should dump Doofenshmirtz and go out with him. She follows the whale's orders, leaving Doofenshmirtz with a broken heart. He decides to put his "evil plot" into action: revenge on the whales by speaking a whale song out in the ocean to insult them. Perry knows better as all of Doofenshmirz's plans are useless and flies off, leaving Doofenshmirtz chasing after him, totally forgetting about his plan at all. He constantly tells Perry to thwart his plan, even by trying to point out very crude parts of his plan, but it just seems to be scaring Perry away. Phineas and Ferb close the contraption they made, and Ferb pockets it. They then build Candace a rack of clothes and other materials for her to lay on top on with the egg. The egg hatches, but a platypus doesn't come out. Instead, a rare "Whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper" emerges and Ferb states that that bird is the natural enemy of the platypus in the wild. Since Candace is wearing a platypus suit, the bird begins to attack her. Linda comes over and says that Candace shouldn't have made Phineas and Ferb build her a mass of blankets and objects just to watch a bird egg hatch, she leaves with Candace tailing her complaining about after missing all the boy's projects the only one Linda see's is hers. Jeremy suddenly enters the backyard inviting Candace somewhere, but makes an awkward pause when he sees her still in her mom suit and he get the idea which Candace brags to Linda. At the end, Doofenshmirtz blasts off and gets his head stuck in the blowhole of a whale. Inside, he sees his old girlfriend cooking. She says that dumping him was the best decision she ever made. Songs *''Technology vs. Nature'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters by pressing a button on a vacuum in the garage and a pneumatic tube came down and sucked up his hat, then his fur (leaving him in his underwear), and then the rest of him up. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz holding a bucket! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first time we learn a name of a girlfriend of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. (He calls her Elizabeth when he gets stuck in the whale blow hole at the end of the episode.) *When Perry enters his lair it is shown that he wears green boxers with pink hearts on them (this is the second time we see Perry in his underwear; the first was in the episode "Unfair Science Fair"). *This is actually the first time Dr. Doofenshmirtrz cares about Perry not foiling his plan because his plan was not evil enough, no one knows why he wants him to thwart him. *Perry can't lay eggs since he is male. *Major Monogram does not mention or even notice the fact that Perry landed in his lair wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. *Perry's boxer shorts are different in this episode compared to Unfair Science Fair. Green with Purple Polka-dots in Unfair Science Fair, Green with Pink Hearts in this episode. Production Information * to be added International Premiers * August 20, 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) * June 2, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors *There is no explanation for how Elizabeth could have been living inside of a whale since dumping Heinz or even as to how she was able to be using a stove inside of the beast. It is also impossible to go through the scupper into the mouth. *From the point where Candace says "How can you only manage to see this one?" to the end of the episode, the eyes of her "Mom suit" are blue when they should be brown. *When Perry enters his lair, his fur gets sucked up the tube before Perry (in his underwear, no less), but when Perry lands in his chair, he comes down first; he should have come down last and landed in a pile of his fur still in his underwear. Continuity * This episode is a probable reference to "Rollercoaster": When Isabella asks Phineas if he could teach tricks to Perry, he answers that, being a platypus, Perry "doesn't do much", Ferb replies that platypuses are "The only mammals that lay eggs," after which Phineas tells to Isabella "Maybe he'll lay an egg!" *The platypus costume Candace wears is nearly the same as what she wore as toy store employee in "Toy to the World". The only difference is that costume in this episode has black hair while the employee costume has teal hair (same color as the body of the costume), and it has a flexible body. *This is the second time we see Major Monogram with no hair. *In Technology vs. Nature, you can see Dan Povenmire's cartoon caricature from "The Fast and the Phineas" during the lines "Science can't improve upon a mother's heart, but given time it could trick out a spleen!". * The rare whale-singer-double-breasted-angle-hopper is the second shown enemy of the platypus. The first is man. ("Greece Lightning") * At the beginning of the episode after trying to make the sunniest day ever, Phineas says that it's lunchtime and they're already done. This is a possible reference to "Flop Starz" when Phineas says they'll be done by lunchtime. * This is the second time a beam had no apparent effect ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). Allusions *'Animal Planet -' The Channel Candace watches sounds awfully similar to Animal Planet and slightly PBS's Animal Programming. *'Star Wars -' During "Technology vs. Nature," Phineas and Ferb ride a landspeeder to carry all of the baby items. Landspeeders are a mobile vehicle throughout the movies. *'Ridge Racer 4 -' The landspeeder was red and has white racing stripes, this paintjob is used in the Assulotto Vulcano *'The Terminator -' The Platadroid may be a loose reference to the iconic robots of the movie series. Also, when the Platadroid first appears, music similiar to that from the movie's theme song plays. *'The Beatles' - The song Technology vs. Nature is a play on Mother Nature's Son. *'Family Guy' - When Doofenshmirtz is yelling at Perry, he shouts "I just insulted the macaroni and cheese recipe of a whale!" If you listen to it closely, you hear him say "hwhale" instead of "whale", giving more emphasis on the h'' than needed, a reference to the way Stewie does it in ''Family Guy, a show that Dan Povenmire was a director on before Phineas and Ferb. *'The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack' - At the end when Doofenshmirtz sees his girlfriend is living inside of a whale, it may be a reference to how Flapjack and K'nuckles also live inside a whale. *'Finding Nemo' - Doofernshmirtz talking to the whale is almost certainly a reference to the well-known scene when Dory "speaks whale". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes